


Bottomless Beers

by lilmisspessimistic



Series: Modern Life [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmisspessimistic/pseuds/lilmisspessimistic
Summary: Jack doesn't understand the new meal times





	Bottomless Beers

“I don’t get it,” grumbled Jack as he adjusted his sweater in front of the mirror.

Sam entered the bedroom just in time to catch the new round of grumbling coming from her husband. “What don’t you get?”

“What we’re doing right now…I don’t get it.” Jack moved away from the mirror and sat on the bed waiting for his wife to finish getting ready.

“We’re meeting Cassie and her new boyfriend,” Sam stated with a puzzled look on her face. She had taken Jack’s place at the mirror, waving a mascara wand around her eyes. 

“No I get that,” replied Jack with a wave of his hand. “But on that subject, I’m a little insulted. They’ve been dating, what, 8 months and this is the first time she’s introducing us to him?”

Sam paused mid-way to picking up her lipstick and made eye contact with Jack’s reflection in the mirror giving him a pointed look. He looked back innocently. 

“What?” 

“Do you remember the fiasco of meeting the last boyfriend? Poor girl’s scarred for life. I’m surprised she’s letting us meet a boy before the wedding…”

“Yeah well, it’s not my fault he was a chicken shi…”

“You threatened to cut off parts of his anatomy with a blunt spoon.”

“He bought lite beer! And he was being weirdly possessive over Cass.”

Sam simply raised an eyebrow before returning her attention to her lipstick.

“I was kidding! Idiot couldn’t take a joke.” Jack sighed in exasperation. 

“Yeah well, neither could Cassie. Just be glad she’s letting us in on this part of her life again.”

“Yeah yeah…”

Sam finished applying her lipstick, smacking her lips together with a pop. She turned to her husband, who was now stood behind her, and placed a gentle kiss in the corner of his mouth.

“Just don’t screw it up this time,” pleaded Sam. 

With a final eye roll from Jack, he picked up the car keys from the dresser and led Sam outside.

“I still don’t get what we’re doing right now,” said Jack as he got into the driver’s seat. Sam clicked her seatbelt in place before turning to him slightly with the same puzzled look on her face as earlier. 

“Why are we having breakfast at 2pm?”

Sam responded with a chuckle. “Come on, we’re gonna be late.”

“No seriously, I don’t get it,” Jack countered. “Also I looked up the menu earlier. Why does it have so much avocado on it?”

Jack could see Sam fighting to control her laughter from erupting now. 

“Carter, you’re not taking this seriously. And why the hell do we have to dress up for this crap?!”

“Because it’s brunch!”

“Exactly! What the hell is that?!”

Sam rolled her eyes. “Just drive.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my boyfriend's reaction to brunch when I first took him. He still doesn't get him so I often leave him behind...
> 
> Also, random question. Does anyone in the UK know where I could stream SG-1? I need to re-watch a few random episodes to finish up some other fics. I went to Sky box sets where the series has been comfortably sitting for a long time and it was gone! :( I Marie Kondo'd last year and gave away the DVDs as I though I could stream the show (rookie error I know!) Thanks in advance :)


End file.
